Loaders, such as for example front loaders, wheeled loaders, telescopic loaders, rear loaders and the like, are known. It is also known for such loaders to be equipped with a sensor device which senses a pivot angle of a tool carrier or tool arranged on the loader, wherein the pivot angle indicates a pivoting position of the tool carrier in particular relative to a loader boom or a jib of the loader. The arrangement of a sensor device on the loader is often difficult or cumbersome because the sensor may be subjected to considerable loads, and in particular must withstand contamination and damage caused by load material and must be of correspondingly robust design or positioned in a protected manner. For example, magnetostrictive sensors are arranged directly on a lifting cylinder of the loader, to measure the stroke of the cylinder and determine the pivot angle at the tool. Magnetostrictive sensors are generally cumbersome to install and are also expensive. Alternatively, it is known to arrange rotational angle or rotation sensors on the loader, for example on the loader boom, on the tool carrier or on the pivot linkage of the loader. Here, there is the problem that additional protection must be provided for the sensor, for example by means of a robust cover. Such a cover may restrict a view of the tool, requires additional assembly and is costly.